


恶趣味

by tasaki14



Category: Exile the Second, happy ending - Fandom, 横须贺, 橘铁
Genre: M/M, exile tne second
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasaki14/pseuds/tasaki14





	恶趣味

觥筹交错的店里，灯光晦涩不安的打在来往的人身上，这是横须贺十分有名的店，没有什么特殊的原因，因为这家店里的牛郎个个都是帅气逼人，这里不仅是女人的天堂，有的男人也会到此地来寻些刺激。  
Tetsuya晃着酒杯坐在角落，眼睛像是猎人一般暗中巡视，寻找适合自己的猎物。“没趣。”他在心底暗暗的叹了一声，已经很久没有过让他感兴趣的猎物出现了，一连拒绝了几个陪酒的客人，他准备收拾收拾离开。  
刚好站起身的他撞上了一个人，来人吃痛的捂住了下巴，Tetsuya也不悦的想着是谁不识相的挡住了他，抬眼看去却定住了表情。“唔，这个男人好像不错。”Tetsuya想，看来还是有有趣的人在嘛。  
橘看着这个娇小的凑到身前的人，有些意外，近距离看眼前这个人，与其说是帅气，不如说是透露着独立于男女之外的魅惑，抬着眼睛倔强的看着自己，让他本来冷寂的心瞬间燃烧了起来。  
艰难的吞咽了口水，橘有些不安的动了动薄唇：“你，要去哪？”Tetsuya挑了挑眉，嘴唇微微撅起，邪魅的笑意蔓延开来，仿佛夜间出行的妖精。  
橘的脸在昏暗的灯光里开始发烫，他本不想来这个地方，可是某天路过门口时看到眼前这个人便再也忘不掉，他也不知道自己到底中了什么邪，那个眼神一直萦绕在脑海中挥之不去，终于在做了无数的心理斗争后，橘抱着试一试的心态来到这间店找他。本来已经不抱希望了，没想到却在他离开前找到了，于是这颗孤寂了多年的心开始跳动起来，他没想到在这样的年纪还会像个小孩子见到喜欢的玩具那样，冒冒失失的冲上去。  
Tetsuya看着这个明明英气逼人的男人在自己面前露出一副害羞的表情，突然萌生出了捉弄他的心思，脸慢慢的凑近橘，橘紧张的屏住了呼吸，感觉到一只手伸到了自己的腰腹，低迷嘶哑的声音近在咫尺：“我说......你不是对我有意思吧？”Tetsuya说完就立即抽手，不理会橘愣住的表情，这样的人他见多了，还以为会有什么不一样，撇了撇嘴就想越过橘离开。  
手突然被拽住，Tetsuya顺着那只拽住他的手向上看去，橘的眼中冒着一团火焰，即使在躁动的夜晚也燃烧出白昼的光。  
“是。”橘沉默了两秒，在Tetsuya没有反应过来的时候，继续道：“我是对你有意思。”手上的力道大的惊人，Tetsuya挣了挣居然没有挣开，一种奇妙的感情又回到了脑海，似乎也有那么点意思。  
“如果你说点什么让我开心的话，我可以考虑......”Tetsuya再次靠近橘的身体，刻意压低的声音撩拨着橘的心弦，“今晚跟你回家。”  
橘的身体突然就绷紧了，灯光和声音都消失了，眼中只剩下了这个坏笑着的妖孽，以及他吞吐在耳边的温热气息。  
橘的喉结上下滚动了一下，喉咙干涩的可怕，他想要什么东西来滋润，除了水以外的东西。目光紧盯住眼前的人，“你想听什么？”tetsuya斜睨着他，不怀好意的压低了声音：“听你叫床。”没有丝毫的犹豫就立即回答，“好。”橘在说出这句话的时候就后悔了，他没有经历过这些，可是脑中却自动的想到了Tetsuya躺在身下的样子，就连他的呼吸都泛着罪恶的味道。  
Tetsuya听到后却凝住了笑，他突然觉得今晚的酒是不是喝的有点多，身体开始燥热起来，如果是眼前这个人的话，好像也不错？这样想着，他索性懒懒的伸了伸腰，歪着头对他笑道：“那你还等什么？”  
橘局促不安的打开门，让Tetsuya先进了门，Tetsuya站到客厅里环绕了一圈，很干净整洁，并没有任何女性物品的存在，看起来是单身一人居住，并且自律性十分高，当即就啧啧道：“收拾的挺干净嘛。”橘关上门到冰箱前拿出饮料，听到他的话微微扬了扬唇角，有些窃喜。  
“你要喝什么？”橘手上拿着两瓶果汁对着Tetsuya问道，Tetsuya看着他的表情摇了摇头笑：“青少年才喝那玩意儿。”随即用手随意的扯了扯领口，露出白皙精致的锁骨，“好热，身上黏黏的，有没有洗澡的地方？”橘默默的收回视线，将两罐果汁放到桌子上，就转身去往一个房间，“我去给你放水。”他的脚步有些急，Tetsuya小小的笑出声，这样就受不了了么，难道真的是第一次？  
橘的家里有一个不小的浴缸，平时累了就喜欢躺在浴缸里舒缓一下，当温热的水放满半个浴缸的时候，Tetsuya也进到了浴室里，橘没有回头的说:"快放满了，再等一会儿。"Tetsuya却好像是故意的，将上衣脱去，随意的扔到了橘的脚边，橘讶异的回头，看到Tetsuya不怀好意的挑衅，强忍着冲动将眼睛移开，默默捡起地上Tetsuya的衣服，"有些脏了，我去帮你洗。"  
Tetsuya愈加意外，都快脱光了站他面前，他居然还说什么帮自己洗衣服，这种人，要么是性冷淡要么就对自己不感兴趣。Tetsuya看了看浴室镜子中反射出的自己，果断排除了后一种可能，如果是前一种的话，他倒是很好奇对方的目的。  
伸手褪去全部的束缚，躺进了浴缸里，恰到好处的水温让Tetsuya发出一声轻快的叹息。  
听到有脚步声经过门口，Tetsuya的眼里出现了孩童的调皮，"呐，我说，你要不要一起洗？"回答他的是沉默，但他知道橘就在门口，没有离开，眼中笑意更深，刻意搅动的水声折磨着橘的每一根神经。橘站在门口，手已经扶上了浴室的把手，他也不知道自己心里在压抑着什么，越是不敢迈出那一步，心底的渴望就越是强烈，可恶，他为什么会被这个人折磨。  
久久得不到回应的Tetsuya不满的撅起了嘴巴，"你不会是不行吧？"话音刚落，浴室的门突然被拉开，橘脸色有些阴沉的看着躺在浴缸里的Tetsuya，他刚才听见了什么？说他不行？  
一个男人的自尊被他这样质疑，让橘十分的不悦，走到浴缸边，居高临下的看着Tetsuya，后者没有意识到危险，趴在浴缸边抬着一张无辜的脸看着橘，柔软的舌头轻轻舔了舔唇:"生气了？"橘压抑着体内最原始的冲动，不断告诉自己不要伤害他，可是这人却不知道自己憋的有多难受，还敢用这样的行为来刺激他。  
看着橘不发一言，Tetsuya玩心更甚，撑着浴缸边站了起来，身上湿哒哒的往下滴着水。橘的弦已经绷紧了，只要最后一根稻草，就能压垮他的所有神经。  
Tetsuya勾着唇角，伸出一只手，从橘的锁骨慢慢滑下，白衬衫的扣子一颗一颗的在他手中散开，露出里面精壮的胸肌和腹肌，Tetsuya眼睛亮了起来，没想到他看起来那么瘦，身材却这么好。  
橘的胸膛随着他压抑的呼吸起伏，眼前这个全身每一个细胞都在散发着诱人气息的人，让他整颗心都快跳出胸膛了，但与此同时，那种巨大的空洞感更加明显，他的怀中需要有东西来填满。  
Tetsuya不安分的手滑到了橘的小腹，隔着裤子在鼓起处摩擦，"啧，原来你是有反应的啊，我还以为你——"Tetsuya未说完的话语被封在口中，怔神的看着眼前紧闭着的眼睛，修长的睫毛在橘的眼睑投下阴影，舌头近乎狂乱的在Tetsuya口中攻城略池，"终于忍不住了吗？"Tetsuya心想，如果再不行动的话，他都忍不住对自己的魅力产生怀疑了。  
干净的薄荷味在口中散开，与Tetsuya的酒精味道不同，橘有着纯粹而烈性的味道，竟让Tetsuya有几分沉醉。  
喘着气推开了一脸餍足的橘，Tetsuya觉得自己好像被占了便宜，虽然心理也很满足，但嘴上还是不甘的挑衅:"你不是说叫给我听吗？"听到这话的橘忽的就憋红了脸，他那时候只是头脑发热，没想到却在这里被Tetsuya拿出来说，憋了半晌才豁出去道:"你想我怎么叫？"  
Tetsuya被他认真的表情逗乐了，妖娆一笑:"这还不简单。"说罢就半跪在浴缸里，脱下了橘的裤子，就在要脱去他内裤的时候，橘诧异的拉住了Tetsuya的手，"你要干嘛？"Tetsuya比他更诧异，"你不会是第一次吧？"橘的脸更红，却梗着嗓子说:"不是，很脏。"Tetsuya像是已经拆穿他一样抿着嘴笑了笑，"我会清理干净的。"  
最后一层隔阂褪去，Tetsuya握住了眼前巨大的灼热，橘愣愣的看着他伸出舌尖舐了自己的分身，一股电流瞬间从那个点击遍了全身，不可抑制的呻吟从唇齿间溢出。  
Tetsuya眉眼弯弯，"这不是叫了么。"说完不等橘作出回答，索性张开口将橘整个包裹住。柔软的舌头和温暖的口腔带来强烈的刺激，那张本来娇嫩鲜红的唇此时被撑作圆形，不停的发出“唔唔”的声音。  
"呃……"从未体验过这种情况的橘忍不住浑身战栗，头不可抑制的向后仰起，从Tetsuya的角度看，只能看到他透着诱人曲线的喉结，眼睛微微闭了闭，真是想咬一口呢，可是嘴里已经被塞满了，没有余力再做其他的事。"嘛，那就忍一下好了。"Tetsuya不满的想。  
橘在他的侍弄下身体越来越热，险些站不住，可是脑中却忍不住的想，他是否也对别人这样做过？嫉妒和不安瞬间充斥满脑海，带着狂盛盈满的醋意，将手指插入Tetsuya的头发，强迫他离开。  
Tetsuya对于突如其来的停止感到不解，以为自己弄疼了他，皱着眉，眼神里闪烁着无辜:"不舒服吗？"橘沉默着摇了摇头，长腿一伸迈进了浴缸，未脱去的白衬衫沾了水印出优美的肌肉线条，若隐若现让Tetsuya忍不住吞咽了口水。  
橘将呆愣着的Tetsuya拉近了身前，他的眼睫和刘海上沾着不知是汗水还是洗澡水的液体，黑曜石般的眼珠在雾气后有些朦胧，他的唇他的脸，他全身上下每一寸皮肤，都在叫嚣着被蹂躏，起码在橘看来这样的。  
"告诉我该怎么做？"橘的双手忍不住的在Tetsuya腰际抚摸，柔嫩又不失强劲的触感让他很沉迷，Tetsuya眨了眨眼，水滴顺着脸滑了下来，滴落，发出"嗒"的声音。  
橘只有一个念头，他忍不住了。  
将Tetsuya抬起坐到自己身上，局促不安的想要找到一个发泄的出口，看着他慌张急切的样子，Tetsuya扮着无辜的脸终于绷不住笑了起来，"你真是第一次啊。"橘不想被他这样嘲笑，低沉的吼了一声"闭嘴。"  
Tetsuya撅了撅嘴，好整以暇的看着他焦急，最后终于找到了路口，即将进入的时候Tetsuya按住了他的肩膀:"等等，你这样会弄疼我的。"橘听到话后慌张的抬头:"该怎么做？"Tetsuya翻了个白眼，伸手取过沐浴乳涂在了橘身上，自己乖巧的稍稍扩张了几分，还未完全准备好橘就像是迫不及待的抱起了他的臀，对着入口压了下去。尽管涂了沐浴乳，但橘的硕大还是让他忍不住吸了口凉气。橘一直细心观察着他的表情，见状紧张的问:"怎么了？痛就不要做了。"橘的话让Tetsuya心里一暖，凑上了自己的脸:"吻我。"橘看着自己送上门的红唇，心里一动，温柔的吻了上去。  
随着律动和燥热的喘息，浴缸里的水不断的溅到外面，发出响亮的声音，在这种节奏中，橘似乎找到了填满内心的东西，Tetsuya紧紧的攀住橘的肩膀，眼睛微闭着，似乎在享受正在发生的一切，可是他总觉得缺了点什么。  
"喂，你觉不觉得缺了点什么？"不仅是这样想着，他很快就开了口，橘暂停下来，湿透了的衬衫紧贴着不停起伏的胸膛。默默的抽身出来，在Tetsuya没反应过来的时候，橘就将他翻了个身背对着自己，坚硬再次抵上了他，Tetsuya不知道橘怎么突然就知道换姿势，又开始怀疑起来，"我说你真的是第一次吗——啊！"突然进入的异物让Tetsuya措手不及，不过也意识到了每当自己提到他是否是第一次，身后的男人就会特别的反常，到底是不是呢？Tetsuya一边分神的想着，突然头发被人从后抓住，橘弯下腰紧紧的贴住他的后背，灼热的呼吸喷在耳廓，"叫爸爸。"  
"什么？"Tetsuya难以置信的扭头想看橘，却被他压着难以动弹，"快叫！"橘似乎是不耐烦一样，慢慢的从Tetsuya身体中抽出来，又狠狠进去，像是在折磨着他，Tetsuya刚感受到巨大的满足又瞬间落空。  
"你不要太过分啊……"Tetsuya紧紧抓住浴缸边缘，让自己不至于瘫软的滑下去，内心还保持着理智与高傲，叫他爸爸什么的，这也太羞耻了吧！  
橘在耳边轻笑了一声，伸出一只手在Tetsuya的下身套弄，感受到Tetsuya身体的一阵战栗，语气更添温柔:"听话，快叫。"  
前后的刺激都将他紧紧包裹住，撩人的吐息让他几乎沦陷，羞愤和欢愉充斥在脑海，嘴巴里发出的声音好像已经不是自己的，橘疯狂的抽动让他终于撑不住撒开了攀扶浴缸的手，就在滑落的瞬间橘伸出另一只手抱住了他，"叫爸爸！"  
Tetsuya眼睛闭了闭，他已经没有能力去思考了，白皙的脸上泛出诱人的红晕，橘此时又使坏的抽了出来，大有他不叫就不继续的趋势，这样的折磨对于tetsuya来说无异于是人间炼狱，薄唇动了动，吐出细碎的话语，橘凑近了去听，Tetsuya口中吐出绵软的"爸爸"。橘嘴角忽然爬上了一抹笑，满足的看着Tetsuya在他身下绽放。  
今晚，谁是猎人还不一定呢，夜，还很长。


End file.
